Alex Stryder
Alexander Worrall, '''(born July 07, 1972) better known by his ring name '''Alex Stryder, is a British Professional Wrestler, Actor, Mixed Martial Artist and owner of Robbie Scott's Gym following Robert Scottson's death in 2007. Worrall is widely known for his tenure wrestling in Japan as both The Black Jaguar and Alex Stryder, where he is one of the Five Tiger Generals of Pro Wrestling Dynasty. He is also cited with re-popularising Shoot Style Wrestling. Early life Worrall moved to Japan at the age 13 when his Mother accepted a job role in Saitama. He attended Saitama International School a, school known for taking many foreign students and having outstanding physical education. Worrall, who casually practiced Karate before moving to Japan joined the schools national Karate team. It was during his school years that he met future Pro Wrestling stars Aito Tanakashi (Taiyo Tanakashi) and Cody Carter (Cody Alpha EX) who also attended Saitama International. Sometime during his school years Worrall began to train for Professional Wrestling under the tutelage of Hayate Kusanagi. Both Aito Tanakashi and Cody Carter also went on the train at Pro Wrestling Dynasty's Dojo at this time. Professional wrestling career Pro Wrestling Dynasty Worrall at the age of 17 spent the next 5 years training under Kusanagi and participating in small independent shows along with Kusanagi's 1st student Jared Yoshida. Worrall was given the name Alex Stryder by Cody Carter who thought himself, Worrall and Tanakashi should all have names related to video games. Tanakashi changed his name to Taiyo Tanakashi and Carter changed his to Cody Alpha EX. Both would go on to wrestle on Dynasty's under card whilst Stryder and Yoshida would be held back until finishing their last year of training. During their last year Yoshida and Stryder competed in an open tournament for VALLIANCE FC both coming 1st place in their weight categories. Kusanagi, impressed by their ambition decided to let the pair debut early on Dynasty's under card. Yoshida would change his name to Warhawk whilst Stryder, Taiyo Tanakashi and Cody Alpha EX would form the young lions stable HERO 1. Stryder began working on the independent circuit generally around Japan, eventually he would branch out to his home country of England where he would begin training at Robbie Scott's Gym. It was here that Stryder began his longtime friendship with JP Masters, Wayne Wolfstein, Kurisu Matsuda and future Tigers Cave team mate Jay Williams. All four members joined the British owned promotion Wrestle Frontier where Stryder became the longest reigning WF Knockout Champion. Stryder began teaming Kurisu Matsuda in a tag team called The Kamikaze Kings. The duo become very popular on the independent scene and were sort after by many promotions due to their highly technical tag team manoeuvres. It was during this time that created his Wild Jaguar gimmick in which he became more aggressive in ring and almost appearing unstable to the point that Matsuda would have to calm him down during the match. During Matsuda's 6 Month break from Pro wrestling, Stryder would also enjoy success in a tag team with JP Masters called The British Wolves. The idea came directly from Robbie Scott himself who said that the pair reminded him another successful tag team from his days as a wrestler. The Black Jaguar After more brief stints in other small promotions, Stryder would return to Dynasty full time for the lead up to the Young Lions Tournament. During a highly anticipated match with his HERO 1 Stable mate Taiyo Tanakashi, Stryder's long time training partner Warhawk attacked Stryder with a ring bell. The incident led to Stryder being unable to continue the tournament causing him to abruptly leave Dynasty. Controversy around the attack not being kayfabe circulated and caused an official investigation into the company but was later unresolved. Instead of returning to Robbie Scott's Gym Stryder (along with Kana Iizuka) would go on to train secretly at Tigers Cave under Supreme Tiger for 3 months before becoming the first Black Jaguar (an advancement of his Wild Jaguar gimmick). Black Jaguar would go on to become the top heel in Tigers Cave due to his aggressive wrestling style and mysterious nature. Jaguars popularity peaked after a real life shoot occurred during a match with Jose Armando Estrada, where Estrada repeatedly used closed fist strikes. Jaguar would eventually respond by booting Estrada in the gut and dropping him on the back of his neck with a move that would later be dubbed as the Jaguar Driver Prime. Black Jaguar started a feud with the ace of Tiger's Cave, Tiger Mask after dominating most of the roster. A match was scheduled with 5 members of Tiger's Cave including Supreme Tiger surrounding the ring to ensure that Jaguar couldn't turn the match into a brawl. During the end of the match Jaguar deliberately started shooting on Tiger Mask and sent Tiger flying out side the ring colliding into Supreme Tiger. Simultaneously Black Tiger, Kana Iizuka and Iron Tiger attacked the rest of the cave members surrounding the ring before escaping the arena with Jaguar. Stryder would then show up again in Dynasty attacking and replacing Warhawk in a Global Championship Match against his mentor Hayate Kusanagi. Stryder would defeat Kusanagi in a 5 star match winning the Global Championship and sparking off the Five Tiger Generals era in Dynasty. The Jaguar Clan Over the next year Stryder would continue to be challenged by Dynasty's top wrestlers gearing the matches towards more shoot style fight's. This became a popular part of Dynasty's card similar too when Iron Tanaka joined Dynasty in it's early years. Meanwhile Kana Iizuka, Shinji Yamazaki (Black Tiger) and ATAMU (Iron Tiger) debuted on WAVE as group that began brutalising and eventually triple teaming their opponents. They began using the name 'The Leaders of the New Shoot Style Movement' for a few weeks while for some unknown reason began to help Wayne Wolfstein win his matches. In a match between Wolfstein and the WAVE World Champion Ryan Cavallari, Iizuka, Yamazaki and ATAMU stormed the ring and attacked Cavallari. During the attack Stryder along with his manager Warren Johnson (Kojo Chaotic) also made a shock appearance, joining the attack on Cavallari. The next week on Dynasty Stryder, Iizuka, Yamazaki, ATAMU, Johnson and Wolfstein (who was later revealed to be a former student of Johnson) appeared attacked the debuting Lighting Tetsuo and announced themselves as the Jaguar Shoot Clan. Pro Wrestling Revolution Alex Stryder would go on to join PWR facing off against MONROE in the shows first main event. The match progressed as expected with both wrestlers try to out do each other, Stryder tried to finish the match with the Waki Gatame but the move was reversed and instead was hit with MONROE's Hangman's Noose. The new Robbie Scott's Gym With the passing of Robert Scottson in 2007 the gym began to fall and was on the verge of closure. Hana Brightly who was thought of as a daughter by Scottson inherited majority of the assets but was unable to keep the gym running. Hana gave over the assets to Stryder with the condition that he helped fund and promote the gym. In the summer of 2007 Robbie Scott's Gym opened it's new facility with head students Stryder, JP Masters, Kurisu and Wayne Wolfstein acting as coaches. Jay Williams who had reconciled his relationship with Stryder after the Black Jaguar Vs Tiger Mask incident re-joined a few years before Scottson's death became the star pupil and eventually assistant coach to the new recruits. The rest of the Jaguar Clan members all joined the gym to help rebuild expand the teaching within. With Stryder and the Jaguar Clan's popularity behind RSG the gym's number of students increased exponentially. Future wrestling stars such as Joshua Phoenix, Jay Crimson, El Miedo and Chris Grant all started their professional careers in RSG. Scott Barnett also joined and aided with the second phase which brought already known stars Brent Delivine and Damian MISERA. The Emperor of the Fighting World During the later days of February 2015 Alex Stryder announced that he would be "Taking on all challengers" in his new promotion Fighting World Championship. Stryder began using underhanded tactics to steal victories consequently becoming heel in the process. He began using the moniker "The Emperor Of the Fighting World" and adapting cocky mannerisms and showboating into his character. Bryan Amir would eventually answer the challenge with the match being promoted for the same night as the Mayweather vs Pacquiao fight. A stipulation was added that if Amir could his Amiracle Knee he would instantly win the match. Amir managed to get Stryder into position to hit the move but was attacked by Joshua Phoenix before being dropped by Alex Stryder's Blade Seeker. Stryder won the match despite the interference and would later appear on MVW alongside RSG Team Member JP Masters attacking Lance Frisco. With this the entire Robbie Scott's Gym started wearing FWC T- Shirts and became a heel wrestling faction with the intention of over running MVW. After JP Masters captured the MVW World Championship MVW folded due to problems with management and Stryder pulled all RSG members back to FWC. In the later months of 2015 Alex Stryder announced that he would be leaving professional wrestling with the prospect of acting in a major action film but would still be acting as gym leader. Stryder had also signed a deal to a fight for a couple of MMA promotions leading up to his film role. Members of the of RSG believed that Stryder should pass down the role to a deserved team member. Joshua Phoenix was the most vocal about this change and believed that he was the obvious choice for the role. In October a Fight Night Special between Alex Stryder and Joshua Phoenix was scheduled to see who would take over as Gym Leader. The match drew 5 star acclaim with Phoenix coming up short and Stryder keeping his role as gym leader. In early November Alex Stryder left Pro Wrestling and relinquished his Gym Leader role to JP Masters. On February the 16th Stryder returned to FWC as a manager for his protégé NAHMO (Formerly known as Prince Strider). Personal life Stryder is married to former pro wrestler Kimiko Sakurada, together they have a daughter Alexandra Worrall who wrestles out of Robbie Scott's Gym as as Alex Stryder Jr. Also, Stryder has a strong bond with his protégé Akiel Warrington (NAHMO), whom he considers a member of the family. Worrall is a seasoned Karateka having started at the age of 10, he has a 3rd degree black belt in Kyokushin Karate and frequently studies Kendo with his wife Kimiko. In-wrestling Finishing moves * As Alex Stryder ** Bladeseeker (Brainbuster) ** Kyokushin Kick (Karate Style Wheel Kick) ** Jaguar Driver PRIME (Modified Tiger Driver 91) ~Rare Occasions~ ** Emperor's Throne (Scorpion Deathlock) * As The Black Jaguar ** Black Jaguar Bomb (Standing or a running high-angle sitout powerbomb) ** Waki-Gatame (Fujiwara Armbar) ** Jaguar Driver PRIME (Modified Tiger Driver 91) ~Rare Occasions~ Signature moves * Double Wrist lock * Juji - Gatame * Waki - Gatame * Flash Kick (Superkick or Arm Twist Hook Kick) * Jaguar Stomp (Diving Foot Stomp) * Jaguar Side Slam (Lifting Side Slam) * Dragon Heart DDT (Impaler DDT) - Adopted From Kurisu Matsuda * Buckle Bomb * Dragon Screw Leg Whip * Kneeling Reverse Piledriver * Reverse Bladeseeker (Lifting Inverted DDT) * Heat Seeking Missile Dropkick (Running Dropkick to Cornered Opponent) * Lariat * Running Arched Big Boot * Dragon Combo (Two or three shoot kicks to the opponent's legs and chest followed by a jumping sole kick) Multiple Suplex Variations * German * Tiger * Half Nelson - Adopted From Hayate Kusanagi * Belly to Back With Kurisu Matsuda Finishing Moves * Kamikaze Kill Buzzsaw Kick (Matusda) into Shinning Wizard (Stryder) combination) * Kamikaze Krush (Poetry in Motion) into head-scissors takeover into either Frog Splash (Matsuda) Or Jaguar Stomp (Stryder) Combination) Signature Moves * Kamikaze Rush (Spinning sole kick by Matsuda followed by a superkick from Stryder and then finished with a simultaneous jumping enzuigiri by Matsuda / superkick by Stryder combination) * Double Superkick * Falling neckbreaker (Stryder or Matsuda) / Diving crossbody (Stryder or Matsuda) combination * Backbreaker hold (Stryder) / Diving knee drop (Matusda) combination With JP Masters Finishing Moves * Superkick (Stryder) Into German Suplex (Masters) Combination Nicknames * "The Black Jaguar" * "The Emperor Of The Fighting World" Championships and accomplishments Pro Wrestling Dynasty * Global Champion (3 Times) * Junior Global Champion (1 Time) * Junior Tag Team Champion (2 Times With Cody Alpha EX) Wrestle Frontier * WF World Knockout Champion (1) - Undefeated * WF Tag Team Champions (3 Times) Kurisu Matsuda (2) JP Masters (1) WAVE * WAVE World Champion ( 1 Time)